User talk:Mcfaddenskyler
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Rede Tupi! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Digifiend (talk) 18:54, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Skyler! Skyler! I found you! McDonald's Peru There wasn't an article called McDonald's Peru, so I created it. You'll love it! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 22:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Notice WGBY Logo 2010. It from 1976. --Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 21:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Working on SVG's The Starz Media logo from 2005 will be my first image to be a SVG file. The reason was because it was my first time using Inkscape. You would like it! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 14:38, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ITV Cymru Wales ITV regional logo pages refer to the current licensees. You don't see Southern or TVS on ITV Meridian's page. Teledu Cymru belongs on TWW's page, so I moved the image there. I seen already. Thanks! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 10:58, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Finally did it! When I checked both images of the 1959 Ulster Television logo, the SVG looked accurate! 100 percent! Click the link right there. :D Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 00:35, July 25, 2014 (UTC) 1,000 edits!!! I am so excited! I have never got this many before! 1,000 edits is what I really wanted in my whole life. Thank you! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 11:26, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that, but I'm assuming that your talking about "Video Game" logos correct?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 13:27, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) Video game logos are legitimate. I agree with Digifiend now. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 22:22, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Using NET color image I seen the NET logo. It was only in black instead of color. I used your SVG image instead. You've done good work on it. AlexisMcfaddenLover (talk) 19:16, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh and by the way, I knew how to use signature now. Is using 4 ~ to be typed in. Now you can see my username. AlexisMcfaddenLover (talk) 19:16, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Why thanks Alexis. Couldn't have done it without you. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 19:20, August 7, 2014 (UTC) You too! Now you can see that I have my own signature. (talk) ( ) 20:42, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I see. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 15:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong? We have found Alexandru Plesca. Will, I don't know what happened but he was on here days ago. You replaced that SVG image of your NET logo by why did he let you? (talk) ( ) 22:07, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :He has got a 148 edits. Trust me, he was making other users to do something. For what I have seen was him adding NET logos. That's right! Snelfu removed my vectorized version of the NET logo. So, I brought it back. That's why I have to upload a new version of it. Just to make it look like Logofanatic's SVG. That's why he's make too mush edits. If you try talking on Snelfu's talk page of removing the image, he may block you. I only added on a gallery. Despite him trying to make Print logos with Paint. It's not worth it. I recommend you talk to someone else about him and what he's making the other users do. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 22:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. That's is true. I don't know if he will listen. (talk) ( ) 22:26, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::You, Me or all of us is gonna solve the problem. He is gonna take more edits. I don't know why he's forcing other users to do this. I think I'm getting tired of it. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 22:29, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::If he gets more edits, it will just me you and me sister! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 22:30, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Let's me check. (talk) ( ) 22:32, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I think he is still not listening to us. I try to talk in his page. (talk) ( ) 22:35, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Okay then. We will have to tell him to stop forcing other users to do whatever he says. I was on his profile page and he has not done anything. I'm afraid to do it. Cause I think I might be blocked. Try doing it and don't let him stop me. If you are an admin someday, we would block that user and to stop uploading only PNG recreations. He needs to use Inkscape to recreate logos and he has to stop forcing users to do stuff. I don't know if he is going to believe you, but just do it. I don't like getting blocked. There is nothing in your block log so, be happy. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 22:41, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I will try talking to him. I promise I'm not going to be blocked or anything. Just think very very possible. (talk) ( ) 22:43, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks Alexis! You are the best! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 22:45, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::No problem Skyler! You're a nice brother! (talk) ( ) 22:46, August 19, 2014 (UTC) 1,200 edits This is good. I think is possible to keep Alexandru Plesca away from my edits now. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 20:30, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Recreating images How do I recreate images? I tried but did not work. (talk) ( ) 14:26, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Inkscape for SVG. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 14:27, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Or paint. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 14:28, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks. (talk) ( ) 20:47, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Other New Logopedia Logo Is Good?Alexandru Plesca (talk) 15:12, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Your grammar's not. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:31, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::None of them are perfect at all. Keep the Logopedia wordmark. I agree with AxG. We don't like fake logos on here. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 20:27, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah great! Nobody's perfect! (talk) ( ) 20:47, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alexandru we are not adding a new logo to this wiki! We want to keep the logo we have today! If you keep on doing this, you will get blocked by a admin. But wait!!! Why did you say not to get blocked?! We wanna keep are Logopedia logo like I said!!! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 00:42, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Recreate Nu Image Logo Can you Recreate Nu Images logo? The Page:Nu Image FilmsAlexandru Plesca (talk) 08:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC) That's low quality. If a find the best quality ever than Yes. I don't know about this guality version. So wait. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 10:29, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Do a YouTube Channel How to make a YouTube Channel:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfN8EcNhvVg How to make Upload a Youtube Video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZvBuqRxaPs So the first video to be the first logo find, I can't find the video of Rankin Bass 2001 Logo can be seen on Santa Baby or other video. You know what This is weird. Alexandru keeps annoying you with those messages. This is spreading all over Logopedia. He does not want to be blocked. I will tell one of the admins why. Infinite or Indefinite is really going to last for life. Please protect me from him. :( (talk) ( ) 16:20, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :I will try. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 10:18, August 24, 2014 (UTC) That's it! Admins can't block Alexandru because he does not want to! What about a 2 week block I guess. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 10:20, August 24, 2014 (UTC)